Abducted
by VicPin
Summary: :Oneshot: Lemmon : Butters x ? : Butters es raptado por un individuo desconocido y es obligado a pasar la noche con él... O al menos eso es lo que se ve...


_**¡Hola, gente!**_

_**¿Listos para la nueva temporada de South Park?**_

_**¡Un saludo!**_

_**Vicka.**_

_**P.d: Los personajes del presente fic no me pertenecen. Son propiedad exclusiva de Matt y Trey.**_

* * *

**Abducted.**

Butters Stotch se puso de cuclillas frente a un castaño corpulento de aproximadamente su misma edad, quien estaba apuntándole con una pistola mientras acariciaba encima de su pantalón su miembro en erección.

Con señas, el hombre de la pistola le dio a entender qué era lo que debía hacer si no quería salir lastimado, por lo que, con miedo, el menor se avino a darle un beso a la entrepierna del criminal. Éste sintió una descarga eléctrica mientras que el joven Stotch abría la cremallera y sacaba del pantalón un orgulloso miembro masculino listo para ser atendido.

Empezó a darle besos y caricias; de ahí el muchacho agarró el ímpetu para succionar el miembro mientras que el criminal se estremecía ante aquel acto. Tomando a Butters de los cabellos, el hombre lo apartó, lo obligó a levantarse y le ordenó:

- Quítate toda la ropa.

El jovencito, sin rechistar, se desnudó frente al hombre y, tratando de cubrir su desnudez, esperó a que el hombre le diera otras instrucciones. El criminal se acercó a Butters, le pasó la punta de la pistola por su mejilla, su cuello, sus pezones, su miembro y por su cavidad anal, y, con satisfacción, le dijo:

- Desabróchame los pantalones… Y luego acuéstate ahí – le señaló a la improvisada cama formada por cobijas.

Tragando en seco, el menor no tuvo otra opción que obedecer.

Al cumplir con su instrucción, se recostó en el lugar indicado mientras que el hombre asentaba la pistola en el suelo y se quitaba su chaqueta y su camiseta.

Butters sentía miedo sobre lo que podría sucederle a partir de ese momento.

Aquél sujeto lo había secuestrado en el parque cerca de su casa y lo había golpeado para dejarle inconsciente dentro de la van que estaba estacionada en quién sabe dónde. Al despertar, descubrió a aquél sujeto acariciándole por encima de la ropa con la pistola. Había forcejeado con él, intentando escapar por todos los medios, pero el hombre lo amenazaba con matarle si no obedecía, ya que estaba en medio de un secuestro.

Mientras recordaba con vaguedad lo que había sucedido previamente, una mano tomó su rostro y le incrustó el pene en la boca. Minutos después, el menor sintió que su miembro estaba siendo succionado por el criminal.

El criminal lo cambió de posición, quedando debajo de su víctima.

Estirando los glúteos, mojó dos dedos y los insertó lentamente en el orificio de Butters. Éste empezó a llorar de dolor al sentir aquella indeseable intrusión.

- Eso no es nada – dijo el hombre con sorna -. Cuando tenga mi verga dentro de ti, verás que te dolerá más, marica.

El Stotch no dijo nada.

Pensó que lo mejor era continuar con su trabajo y tratar de que sea lo más llevadero posible. No obstante, no podía evitar sentir una especie de placer conforme avanzaba el tiempo y veía al hombre ocupándose en atender su cavidad para prepararlo.

Empezó a gemir y a mover las caderas. El criminal, al darse cuenta de aquella reacción, le dijo:

- Veo que te está gustando.

- N-N-no…- gimió Butters.

- Tus caderas me dicen lo contrario…

Mordió un glúteo y luego se volteó para incorporarse.

Jalando a Butters hacia él, le abrió más de piernas y, sosteniendo una de ellas con una mano, frotó su miembro contra la cavidad del muchacho hasta que, al fin, logró introducirse en él.

Butters abrió los ojos como platos y gritó de dolor al sentir cómo el hombre lo penetraba de golpe.

- ¡Por favor, pare! – le rogó - ¡Se lo suplico! ¡Le daré dinero, lo que sea, pero no siga!

El hombre lo tomó del cuello y le dijo:

- Puedes rogar lo que quieras, niñato. Estamos lejos de Denver, en medio de la nada… Así que colabora. Lo disfrutarás.

Con brusquedad unió sus labios con los de Butters mientras empezaba a embestirlo con dureza y firmeza.

En medio de aquella danza erótica, Butters rodeó sus piernas en las caderas de su ¿violador?, ¿amante? Y empezó a empujarlo más adentro de sí conforme el ritmo de las embestidas aumentaba y la intensidad con la que su cuerpo reaccionaba ante las caricias del desconocido.

Cambiaron nuevamente de posición, quedando Butters encima del criminal. El joven rubio empezó a mover sus caderas a un ritmo lento y acelerado mientras que el criminal, masturbándole, metía un dedo en la boca del chico.

- ¿Te está gustando, no es así, puta? – preguntó el hombre con sorna.

- N-ngh… Ah… Ah… ¡S-sí! ¡Ah!

- Muévete más… Siént-

_- ¡ERIC CARTMAN, ABRE ESA MALDITA PUERTA! – _se escuchó un rugido desde el otro lado de la puerta - _¡Pinche animal, sé que está ahí! ¡Ábreme la puerta!_

Butters y Eric Cartman se volvieron hacia la puerta muy asustados y sonrojados.

La puerta se abrió de una sola patada, presentando en el umbral a un rubio musculoso con los dos brazos tatuados y con una cara de pocos amigos.

Butters se quitó inmediatamente de encima de Cartman al reconocer en aquél rubio a su primo Trent Boyett mientras que el culón, temblando de miedo, habló:

- ¡Ho-hola, Trent! ¿Cómo estás, amigo? Lindo tatuaje.

- Tú – apuntó el aludido hacia Butters -, límpiate el culo, y tú, maricón de mierda, ¡ven aquí!

Tomó a Cartman de los cabellos y se lo llevó al baño.

Un rato después, regresó a la habitación por Butters y, tomándolo del brazo, le dijo:

- Vámonos.

- ¡¿Qu-qué le has hecho a Eric?!

- Le di una madreada.

Butters se volvió hacia el baño al pasar por ahí, y vio a Cartman con la cabeza en el retrete.

- Hamburguesas…

**_&%&%&_**

- ¡Mierda, culón, ¿qué te pasó?! – exclamó Kyle al ver al gordo con los ojos morados y la nariz curada.

- Butters y yo estábamos teniendo un buen sexo hasta que el hijo de puta de Trent irrumpió en mi casa y en mi cuarto, me golpeó en el baño y me dejó con la cabeza en el retrete – explicó el gordo.

- Te dije que Butters es intocable, culón – le dijo Kenny con burla -. Te lo dije…

- ¡Jódete, Kenny!


End file.
